


These Things

by disappearingcheshire



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, damiancolin, i love them so much orzzz, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappearingcheshire/pseuds/disappearingcheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The want is what undoes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write smut with them tbh orz
> 
> (also, adult!Damian will always be that huge guy from batman in bethlehem)
> 
> **edit** : since this was originally just a quick draft between bigger damiancolin projects, i went back in and cleaned it up a bit . u .;;; hopefully it reads a little smoother now!

The want is what undoes him; a give that he doesn't have to take.

It's the way Colin looks beneath him, naked and flushed, his mouth wet and hair rumpled. The light is dim, a soft glow that catches on their sweat and lingers on the sheets. In the shadow-play dipped into hollows and drawn over curves, Damian scouts the contours of Colin's body, mapping them with his hands and mouth.

Lounged on his back, the redhead is unafraid as Damian looms over him, his gaze lidded with anticipation. It makes his stomach flip, that open want, makes something hurt deep in his chest. He tries to bottle the image, staring for a long, unmoving moment, and reaches out to test the realness of it.

His hand finds the angle of a jaw, his fingers splayed to the column of throat – Colin's pulse is strong and quick, an easy staccato. Damian feathers his lower lip, his thumb an insistent pressure to drag down the flesh.

Of all the moments stitched together to make his life, these are the ones he keeps for himself.

Palms on his arms finally break the spell. They run up the taunt curve of his biceps, a grazing touch that makes his groin ache. When fingers fist in his hair, using the leverage to drag him down, he goes willingly, pressing Colin between himself and the mattress.

Time is scarce, but not tonight, so they linger, kissing feverishly until the anticipation overwhelms. He can feel the naked slide of skin against his own, the restless splay of thighs as he lays between them. Arousal pounds at his temple.

When he meets Colin's mouth for another deep kiss, he does so with his teeth, their languidness dissolving beneath the mounting tension. Pushing up to mouth attention onto Colin’s neck, Damian hisses as the hips beneath him roll, an impatient reminder and demand.

By the time he draws back, kneeling in the open sprawl of Colin's legs, his pulse is frantic. The redhead lifts onto his elbows, his knuckles bruised and battered as they catch the sheets. He widens his knees, tilting his pelvis to accommodate the hands that splay beneath him.

Running his fingers down the cleft of ass, Damian finds his entrance, slick from their earlier prep, and presses in. Colin groans, his cock flushing against his stomach, and shifts in frustration. Provoked by the sight, lover eager and aroused, Damian palms the discarded bottle nearby, savoring the easy way his fingers glide in and out. His skin prickles at the muffled sound he gets when he fists Colin, and he lets go before they get carried away, coating himself in even quicker stride to line against entrance.

His blood roars in his ears.

Colin's body is hot and open, welcoming Damian in as he pushes, and it's almost too much - the slick pressure and Colin's throaty groan - makes his head spin and groin tighten. His jaw grows slack, his skin flushed, as he sinks his hips forward. It's a stretch they both tremble through, and Colin groans softly when Damian gets all of himself inside, as if Damian's the only thing he's ever wanted (as if Damian's the only thing he'll  _ ever _ want). It's so fucking hot he almost cums, has to pull out enough to grab his base and stop the spiral of release. His breath is frantic, his posture rigid.

It takes a minute, a long heartbeat of focusing on anything but the hot clutch around his dick, before finally he can let go of himself and know he isn't going to fall apart.

By then, the hands on his sides are warm, smoothing up his ribs, and he realizes with surprise that the raw noises are coming from himself, that he's trembling and desperate, and that Colin is leaning up to kiss the vulnerability from his mouth. His muscles shift with the action and Damian chokes down a groan, pulls his hips back, and begins to thrust.

They keep an easy rhythm, shallow and introductory, until Colin shoves at him, ushering him away. It gives them both the space to breathe, to return the circulation to Damian’s legs, even as it taunts with blood thundering denial. The sheets are cool on his back, but Colin is warm and restless, pressing him down to crawl on top. Perched over his lap, the redhead holds him still, leaving him dizzy with want.

In the lamplight, Colin's eyes are nearly black, his pupils blown wide. There's a thin sheen over both of them, a dampness in the dip of collar bones that Damian almost drags Colin down to taste. Instead his whole vision blurs as the redhead reaches behind himself, rising onto his knees, and takes Damian in hand.

He's so hard it hurts, throbs violently in Colin's palm while frustration spikes his blood. He grits his teeth, the chords of his neck tensing as he's guided back against tight entrance. Unable to do anything but groan beneath the onslaught, the head of his cock nudging the rim of body but denied anything more, Damian flexes, trying to pull Colin onto him.

“ _ Come on, come on _ -”

Just when he thinks he's had enough - is bracing to flip them over and bury himself in to the hilt - he's finally given relief. Colin drops his weight, taking him slow and deep. It's so good he nearly shouts, rumbles low in his chest and exhales through his teeth.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Grabbing Colin at his waist, his thighs, Damian fills his touch with the shape of lover. He begins to lift and drop, his stomach muscles contracting in a hard ride that has Damian swearing incoherently, his languages tumbling.

With his feet braced to the mattress, he thrusts up as Colin sinks down, bracketing his hips with large hands, and fills the other abruptly. They both cry out, Damian low and satisfied, Colin sharp and hoarse. Jarred by another thrust, he leans onto his palms, rocking his hips until they're moving in tandem.

The angle is tight, each limber surge punching the air from Damian's lungs.

He catches Colin by the curve of his ass, the muscles in his forearms flexing as he guides him back and forth, quickening the pace until they're both using the leverage to seat Colin over his cock.

They're close, they're so close, but exhaustion is beginning to throw off their tempo; beginning to weigh his arms and Colin's legs. Damian leans up, stalling their movement to bring lover towards his mouth - kisses him sloppy and perfect. With firm resolve, he takes Colin by the hips, pulling him up and off the hard jut of his dick, which throbs in protest to the sudden loss.

Before the desperation becomes too much, he rolls them again, gets in Colin's space and sinks two long fingers into friction hot entrance. The muscle there is swollen and wet, clenching around his knuckles as he scissors. Driving up against tender prostate, he curls and rubs until Colin is hissing and fucking down onto his hand - until he's bearing his hips and nearly yanking the sheet from the bed.

Crowding and manipulating, Damian frees his hands to grab at thighs, spreading them so he can watch as he pushes back inside, his cock dark and slick. Colin arches, head tipping back with an eager groan, his body pliant around the hard penetration.

They devolve fast, grow frantic as Damian braces and begins fucking Colin in earnest, who fists himself in time and meets him thrust for thrust.

The bed creaks, their bodies creating lewd sounds as Damian pounds into the other. Colin pulls welts up his back, his thighs draped over his own to bring him in deeper, harder. Soon, they're reduced to violence - to a back and forth they'll both feel for days. It's the thought of it, of Colin - with his fast metabolism and quick healing – being raw from him, feeling him in phantom aches, that finally throws Damian over the edge.

He cums and cums - cock jerking, hips stuttering - with a hot rush of fluid that makes it impossible to find friction, even as Colin follows suit, tensing up to release between them.

For a long moment, Damian can't feel his limbs – is nothing more than a frenzied pulse and the smell of sex. Eventually, satisfaction begins to settle into his corners and crevices, unlocking his muscles into a languid haze.

He collapses, uncaring that he's all but crushing the other, who grunts and shifts halfheartedly.

Damian smirks, a breathless stretch of lip he buries against the curve of shoulder. Colin is raw and hot around him. Still tucked inside, Damian can feel the way he's leaking out of him, his own cum slicking down his shaft and over his sac. It makes something primal and warm unfurl in his chest.

Later, they both sleep better than they have in weeks.  


End file.
